gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Broadway Baby
Broadway Baby from Follies is featured in Bash, the fifteenth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine and Rachel. This song is originally intended to be a Rachel solo as one of her NYADA assignments, but Blaine begins singing with her. Because this is not what Carmen Tibideaux has requested, she fails them both and requests that they both do the assignment again, individually. Lyrics Rachel: I'm just a Broadway Baby Walking off my tired feet Pounding Forty Second Street To be in a show, oh Blaine: Broadway Baby Learnin' how to sing and dance Waiting for that one big chance To be in a show, oh Blaine and Rachel: Gee, I'd like to be on some marquee All twinkling lights A spark to pierce the dark From Batt'ry Park to Washington Heights Rachel: Some day maybe Blaine: All my dreams will be repaid Rachel: Heck, I'd even play the maid Blaine and Rachel: To be in a show Rachel: Hey, Mister producer I'm talkin' to you, sir I don't need a lot Only what I got Plus a tube of greasepaint and a follow spot Blaine: I'm a Broadway Baby Rachel (Blaine): Broadway Baby Slaving at the five and ten (Oooo, Yeah) Blaine (and Rachel): (Dreaming of the great day when) I'll be in a show (Rachel: Oh, Oh, Oh) Hey, hey Rachel (Blaine): Oh, Broadway Baby (Broadway Baby) Blaine and Rachel: Making rounds all afternoon Eating at a greasy spoon To save on my dough At my tiny flat there's just my cat A bed and a chair Still I'll stick it till I'm on a bill Blaine: All over Times Square Rachel: All some day maybe Blaine and Rachel: If I stick it long enough I may get to strut my stuff Rachel: Working for a nice man Blaine: Like a Ziegfeld or a Weissman Rachel: In a Blaine and Rachel: Great big Broadway show Gallery Siblings?.jpg Don't kill me yet!.jpg You tell em!.jpg AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.jpg This performance is gonna kill me!.jpg Uh oh!.png Learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 7.jpg Tumblr n341zxUEkb1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 5.jpg Learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 4.jpg Learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 3.jpg Learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 2.jpg Learren blainchel blaine rachel broadway baby 1.jpg I'm floating too.jpg Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash1234567.gif Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash123456.gif Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash12345.gif Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash1234.gif Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash123.gif Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash12.gif Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash1.gif Broadway baby blaine rachel anderberry blainchel bash.gif Tumblr n3qtfjptkd1rub04go6 r2 250r2.gif Tumblr n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n3s1ptoLRZ1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o8 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o7 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o6 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o5 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o4 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o3 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o2 250.gif Tumblr n3r6xanxul1qh9sh6o1 250.gif S5 Broadway Baby 8.gif S5 Broadway Baby 7.gif S5 Broadway Baby 6.gif S5 Broadway Baby 5.gif S5 Broadway Baby 4.gif S5 Broadway Baby 3.gif S5 Broadway Baby 2.gif S5 Broadway Baby 1.gif broadway baby.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Bash (EP)